The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuatable fuel-injection valve for injection systems of internal combustion engines, having a valve housing, a soft-iron core which is arranged within the valve housing and carries a stationary magnet winding and an armature which is coaxial to said core and faces it, forming an air gap with it, and is connected to or forms a valve closure member, the core having a passage bore therethrough extending from an inlet to the valve closure member, within which bore a compression spring is arranged with one end buttressed therein, the other end of said spring resting with a given initial stress against the armature.
In such fuel-injection valves it is known to apply the compression spring against a stop screw which can be screwed to a greater or lesser depth into the passage bore, which is developed with a thread. The initial stress of the compression spring applied against the armature is adjustable by this stop screw, which is provided with an axial bore extending through it.
This development is not only expensive to manufacture but also requires a large number of parts. In addition, as a result of the stop screw loosening, the screw and thus also the prestressing force of the compression spring can shift.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a fuel-injection valve of the introductory-mentioned type which, with only a few simple parts, permits a simple and reliable adjustment of the prestressing force of the compression spring.